Prince of All Dorks
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to His Savior. Everything was looking up for her. No creepy laboratories. No deranged sick perverted old men looking for world domination. Hell she even has a boyfriend. So why did he have to show up again? Could she get away with murdering a saiyan prince that everyone hates? She sure would love to find out.


One moment. It is how funny how one moment could change someone's life forever. How one little snap judgment call could change so much.

A moment that he would remember forever. A moment that she would never regret. Afterall you only live once or in her and her twin brother's case live twice.

Android 18. A state of the art model built for destruction. One of many androids built by a mad scientist hellbent on revenge.

Hellbent on world domination. Hellbent to watch the world burn. Oh how he must be fuming in the after life.

Especially if he was to see her now. One of his greatest creations resting up against the son of his greatest enemy with a satisfied smile across her face.

A son that would have been one of many that should have perished by her hand. How times have changed.

How the timeline had changed from others. She wasn't a ruthless killing machine like some of her counterparts.

She wasn't a cold hearted android that didn't care who or what she hurt to achieve her goals. No she is truly different.

She truly is one of a kind. An android with a heart. Some would say a heart made of gold. That is what the young teenager holding her close would tell you among many things.

Among many things to describe what he thought of to be the perfect woman. Of the perfect girlfriend. A girlfriend that always encourages him every single day.

A woman that he would do anything for. Something that he would regret ever saying knowing fully well what is in store for today.

A day that he and many of his male counterparts always dread. A day that would send a chill up and down his spine.

The schedule day to visit the world famous West City shopping center. The largest shopping mall known throughout the world.

For anyone else this may be considered to be a fun trip but for him? As for him this would never be the case.

All because of the woman resting peacefully by his side. An android with a sense for high fashion. A girlfriend that the mere sight of her being seen in any clothing store should send a chill up and down the spine of every single employee.

A chill that would turn quickly into outrage as they would watch their store be torn apart as though a blonde hurricane came rushing through.

But that outrage would quickly turn to shock like it always did at the end when she would cash out with piles and piles of clothing.

The very same articles of clothing that could be seen in the large walk in closets on each side of their room.

Heck he didn't even think he had one article of clothing in any of them! But it is what makes her happy. Who was he to argue?

But that still wouldn't stop him from enjoying the peace. To enjoy the silence holding this true beauty close to his side while she uses his chest as a pillow.

An arrangement that had been made one year ago. Made on the day that was considered to be the beginning of the end in another timeline.

Considered to be the day the androids had taken over. But not this timeline. No he could remember the day like it was yesterday.

Remember when he spoke his first words to her. Remember what her lips tasted like when they shared their first kiss.

Oh how things would get stranger from there on out. How the time traveling Trunks had looked on as though someone had shot his dog.

How he couldn't muster up a single word as he watched the display of his greatest enemies from another timeline.

Androids that proved to be the exact opposite of the cold hearted machines from his timeline. Something that he couldn't quite fathom.

Couldn't quite believed as he would watch them closely for the next month. A month full of surprises. All starting with when they had arrived at Capsule Corp along with The Z Fighters.

How during the tour being presented by Bulma the androids had been welcomed with open arms. How despite other parent's judgment 18 had been shown Gohan's room with the statement that this could be her bedroom if she wanted.

Oh how the android didn't need to be told twice. Didn't even need to think about it when she looked towards a blushing and shell shocked Gohan with a grin across her face.

But eyes would still be on them. Eyes from a saiyan from a different timeline causing her to reveal something against her better judgment.

Reveal the key to stopping them that could help him in his timeline gaining his full attention. The reveal of the very same remote control that could disable them.

A remote that had been shattered the very day Dr Gero had taken his last breath. But the blueprints had been untouched.

Blueprints that once retrieved gave the young saiyan warrior a fighting chance in his timeline. A chance that he would take making haste back to his timeline with the remote firmly in his jacket pocket.

A saiyan warrior that has not been seen or heard from sense. Maybe he had succeeded and maybe he had not. Time would truly tell.

For now though? For now Trunks isn't on the mind of Gohan. Isn't on his mind as he lies perfectly still not making a sudden movements to wake up his sleeping girlfriend with his eyes firmly closed pretending to still be asleep.

But no matter how smart he may be. No matter how much he pretends another knew exactly what he was doing.

Knew exactly what day it is causing her lips to curl up into a grin and her right index finger to gently trace circles across his bare chest while she slowly maneuvers herself silently upward to whisper into his ear.

" Rise and shine sleepyhead."

Glancing over towards his face seeing no reaction across his facial features feeling her grin widening very slowly 18 brings her index finger to a stop before she gently starts to tap him on the chest next to his heart.

" I know you're awake. You can't hide from me."

Suddenly as she sees his lips flicker upward for a split second until it is quickly masked rolling her eyes letting out a sigh resting her head down gently on his shoulder very slowly 18 once again traces circles on his chest.

" All well then. I guess you won't mind if I do this then?"

Remaining perfectly still despite the urge of wanting to take a peak at what his girlfriend is planning as he feels her index finger coming to a stop and her hand trailing downward beneath their shared blanket just as he cracks open his eyes suddenly Gohan's eyes snap wide open when he feels her hand finding her intended target.

" Okay! I'm awake!"

Letting out a giggle nodding her head retracting her hand leaning up gently 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own causing to her amusement a twitch to be felt against her palm.

Breaking off the kiss glancing down towards the blanket then towards his face finding his cheeks starting to turn red a wide grin forms across 18's face.

" You need some help with that?"

Feeling her hand moving up and down for a split second causing a silent groan to escape his lips feeling her hand coming to a complete stop Gohan glares at 18.

" You are so evil."

Smiling in satisfaction nodding her head in agreement pulling back her hand reaching up gently 18 pats Gohan on the cheek.

" I know. Just remember who wears the pants in this relationship."

" Don't remind me."

Rolling her eyes throwing the blanket to the side and making her way up to her feet making sure to give him a little show by stretching out her arms and legs bending over to touch her toes giving him a clear view of the blue panties that are barely covering her ass causing her to hear the silentest of groans coming from behind just as she turns her head a surprised look comes across 18's face when she sees Gohan nowhere to be seen.

Nowhere to be found until the door to the walkin bathroom connected to their bedroom closes rather quickly causing her face to break out into a wide grin.

Tip toeing over towards the closed door leaning out until her ear is pressed against the door reaching out gently 18 knocks on the door.

" Make sure to save some cold water for the neighbors honey."

Hearing a muffled response coming from the other side of the door letting out a laugh turning on her heels slowly 18 makes her way over towards a walk in closet.

* * *

" Come on! Come on! Die already!"

Coming to a sudden halt glancing over to her side to take a peek into her twin brother's room as she finds 17 sitting on his bedroom bed enjoying what he has called his favorite past time in the form of playing one of the many virtual video games that he has collected these past couple of months letting out a sigh slowly 18 shakes her head as a look of annoyance forms across her face.

" He is such a child."

Unable to keep her face from morphing to disgust for a split second when her gaze comes onto his bedroom's television screen seeing numerous monsters exploding with their blood and guts covering the screen turning on her heels slowly 18 continues her advance down the long hallway.

" Why does he insist on playing those things? They are such a waste of time."

Pushing her thoughts about her twin brother to the side after a couple of minutes of walking in total silence as she nears the dining area inside of the Capsule Corp building suddenly the sound of a child's giggle causes a wide smile to form across 18's face.

A giggle that she could recognize from anywhere. A giggle coming from her favorite little man. The one and only baby Goten.

The three year old Goten that waives towards her with his little hand from his high baby chair with a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts.

A baby that she approaches with a wide smile finding him to be the cutest thing that she has ever seen. Even if he has traces of what he was supposed to have for breakfast all over his clothes.

" Eighee!"

Reaching out making sure to be as careful as possible gently lifting the baby saiyan out from his high chair raising him up high very slowly 18 starts to spin herself around causing nothing but laughter to escape Goten's lips while another looks on with a beaming smile.

" Good morning 18."

Bringing her spinning to a stop looking over to her side as she finds Bulma sitting nearby with a bright smile across her face returning the smile very gently 18 places Goten back into his high chair before she takes a nearby seat next to him.

" Good morning Bulma. I take it your husband isn't dining with us this morning?"

Snorting at the young woman's assessment reaching out gently Bulma takes her coffee mug in her hands.

" Oh please. I love him but that big goff could sleep through a thunderstorm. The only way to wake him is if ..."

Suddenly before she has a chance to finish her sentence instantly a gust of wind is felt rushing through the entire room.

A gust of wind that before anyone can blink an eye the form of Goku is seen sitting by Bulma's side with a knife and fork in his hand while the biggest smile could be seen across his face.

" Alright! Let's eat!"

Sharing a quick amused look with 18 in a sudden motion Bulma waives her hand in Goku's direction. A man that shows that he truly has a saiyan's appetite as he munches down pancake after pancake at high speed.

Such speed that neither could figure out if he chews everything he eats or simply just swallows it. A mystery for another day perhaps as Bulma looks over towards an awestruck 18 with an amused look.

" I rest my case."

Suppressing the urge to giggle turning her attention over towards Goten finding him silently giggling over towards his parents reaching out gently 18 takes the spoon that had been on his high chair and dips it into a bowl that if she was to guess is filled with oatmeal before she raises up the spoon to his nose causing his eyes to drift towards her.

" Ready Goten? Here comes the choo choo train."

Lifting her gaze up from her breakfast to look across the table towards her giggling child that smiles and claps happily as this android slowly mimics a train sound perfectly with her voice moving the spoon closer to his open and waiting mouth smiling in content slowly Bulma shakes her head.

" I swear you are the only one that he lets feed him."

Smiling brightly refilling the spoon nodding her head slightly slowly 18 raises up the spoon once again towards Goten before she watches with a satisfied smile the child take the spoon in his mouth gulping down everything on the spoon with a smile.

" That's because he's my little man. Huh? We don't let the big bad smelly Android 17 try to feed you huh?"

Hearing nothing but Goten's laughter echoing through the room that is like music to her ears taking a quick glance around finding a member of their usual breakfast company absent slowly Bulma turns her attention back towards 18.

" So where's Gohan? It's not like him to miss breakfast."

Letting out a giggle glancing over towards Bulma with a grin slowly 18 turns her attention back over towards Goten.

" He should be with us shortly. He's a little...preoccupied with something at the moment."

Keeping her eyes trained on the android's face as she watches an ever growing smile come across her face while she continues to feed a laughing and giggling Goten that just claps happily feeling her own lips curling upward slowly Bulma turns her attention back down towards her breakfast cutting a small piece of egg for herself.

" Hopefully he doesn't take too long. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Nodding her head in agreement dipping the spoon once again into the bowl of oatmeal only to have Goten shake his head shrugging her shoulders slowly 18 brings the spoon up to her mouth causing the young saiyan to start to giggle.

A giggle that only intensifies when she takes the spoon in her mouth and swallows the oatmeal before she sticks out her tongue causing Goten to clap happily.

Shaking her head in amusement reaching out to grasp her mug slowly Bulma raises the mug up to her lips and takes a small sip as she sees 18 leaning back in her chair.

" Well to my defense, I did offer to help him but you know how stubborn saiyan men can be. Doing a woman's job."

Suddenly as she gets the desired reaction that she was looking for in the form of Bulma spitting out her mouthful of coffee causing her to quickly tilt herself to the side to avoid getting hit as she gets back into her seat, ignoring the shocked look she is seeing across the older woman's face reaching out 18 points at a plate at the end of the table.

" Can you pass the eggs please?"

* * *

The West City Mall. The most popular shopping center known throughout the world. A place civilians from all over the globe come to visit.

Her territory. Her stomping grounds. That is what she likes to call it. Her kind of place. Well almost. Does she love the countless clothing stores found through the center?

You're damn right she does. Does she love the special cards tucked away in her jeans pockets with an unlimited amount curiosity of Capsule Corp to buy whatever she wants no matter the price.

Yep just one of the many benefits that comes with being the girlfriend of the step son to one of Capsule Corp owners.

What she didn't like though was the traffic. The countless lines. The constant conversations going on between the hundreds of civilians that would frequent the center.

Some just sitting by one of the benches hanging out with their friends. Others that she always sees just window shopping.

But no matter she would just ignore them. She would ignore the pests that would drive her insane. She would ignore the looks of lust that she would see from most of the male population that have their gaze come upon her.

Gazes that she can feel even know as she leads Gohan through the shopping center hand in hand towards an escalator.

An escalator the moment her feet hit the platform in a sudden move she turns wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and brings him into a deep kiss for the whole world to see.

A kiss that gets heated quickly as she feels his hands wandering down her lower back. Wandering down until her lips curl upward and she cracks open her eyes to see nothing but jealous and hateful looks being directed her boyfriend's way by a few people on the first level that had watched the display.

Looks that she just returns with a grin before she turns to look towards her dazed boyfriend. A boyfriend that just looks at her in complete shock causing a giggle to escape her lips before the moment the escalator stops with a quick wink slowly 18 leads him away from the escalator and towards a nearby clothing store.

" God, I love you."

Feeling her face breaking out into the brightest of smiles glancing over her shoulder gently 18 squeezes Gohan's hand.

" I know you do you big goof and i love you too but that won't get you off the hook. You promised me a day of shopping."

" That's not what i mean."

Coming to a stop glancing over her shoulder as she sees Gohan looking down towards the ground turning around fully to face him reaching out gently 18 lays her free hand down on his cheek causing his gaze to come up and meet her own.

" I really don't know if I can put it into words how much you truly mean to me but I'll give try. Five years ago when I first saw you. When you saved me...you can't imagine how much that meant to me.

When i needed someone. Anyone to come to my aid it was you. It wasn't my father who saved me. It wasn't Bulma or Piccolo no it was you. This fallen angel that burst through my bedroom window serving as a warrior of justice.

It's because of you that everything has changed. I now can live a life. A true life. I can be whatever, I want to be and it's all because of you.

And I'm telling you this know because, I will forever be grateful to you. I will be forever yours if you decide to keep me around. You are what made all of this possible and i will never forget that."

Trying desperately to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall only to fail miserably feeling a lone tear trickling down her cheek leaning forward gently 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own bringing him into a deep kiss.

" It's settled then because i don't ever plan on letting you go. Your mine and will forever be mine."

* * *

**Warning...Warning….**

**High Energy Reading Approaching….**

**Identification...Unknown**

Cracking open her eyes doing her best to block out the silent snores coming from the man by her side listening closely to her surroundings as she hears what sounds like some kind of large aircraft coming down to land letting out a groan snuggling back into Gohan's side closing her eyes reaching up gently 18 rests her hand back down on Gohan's bare chest and lets out a sigh.

**Warning...Warning….**

**High Energy Reading Approaching….**

**Identification….Vegeta**

Snapping open her eyes turning her head slightly to look over towards the digital clock on the nightstand by Gohan's side finding it to be displaying two forty seven letting out a groan gently 18 rests her head back down on her boyfriend's shoulder.

" Vegeta? What does that idiot want?"

Staring up towards the ceiling in silence after a couple of seconds letting out a sigh slowly 18 raises up her head off Gohan's shoulder.

" Better go see what the idiot wants. After all it's not everyday you can have a prince kiss your feet."

Doing her best not to wake her sleeping boyfriend gently wiggling out of his embrace pulling back the covers just enough for her to slip out of them silently making her way across the room reaching out very slowly 18 exits out of their shared bedroom making sure to close the door silently behind her before without any delay quietly she makes her way down the long hallway looking for the first window that she can find.

A window that she spots almost immediately in one of the many side rooms located in the hallway before with a flick of her wrists the window is opened and she floats out.

Floats out hovering high above the building with her eyes looking all around her surroundings for a sign of a spaceship. For any sign of life. Something that comes easy for her when she spots it.

A rather large spaceship with the capsule corp logo on the side. A spaceship located in the back of the building.

A spaceship that she takes no time to admire as she floats closer to the space craft. Floats closer with her eyes trained on the entrance doors that are seen closed.

Closed until suddenly the sound of an alarm echoes through the air. An alarm followed by smoke as the entrance doors slowly open with a small ramp popping out from the bottom.

Smoke that once cleared a lone figure is seen. A lone figure that she can't help but roll her eyes at from high above.

A figure that just showed some people don't change. The cocky posture as though he owns the place. That cocky little grin across his face as though he is the supreme being.

Oh how she couldn't wait to wipe that grin off his face. Didn't he know he wasn't the strongest being on the planet?

No far from it. In fact if she was to analyze further he wouldn't even be in the top five right now. Hell he wasn't even close to being in the same league as her.

And she would make that perfectly clear on this night. A night that she would make sure this cocky arrogant so called prince of all saiyans knew his place and that place was beneath her feet where he belonged.

A mindset that makes her face mask into an emotionless expression as slowly she descends down from the sky while a completely oblivious Vegeta is unknown to her descent.

Unknown to her approaching as he turns and with a click of a button the spaceship disappears in a puff of smoke leaving nothing but a small white capsule in its place the size of a pill.

A small pill that he retrieves off from the ground before the sound of feet touching the grass from a small distance away causes him to snap around with his hands clutching into tight fists.

Turn around with a look of pure focus across his face. Focus that quickly turns to confusion at the sight that he sees before him.

The sight of a long blonde haired woman. Roughly in her teens to early twenties. A woman that looks at him with nothing but a cold stare.

With nothing but emotionless blue eyes. Eyes that he can't help but stare into trying to get a read on them.

Get a read just like he has always done against every single opponent that he has ever faced off against before.

But not this time. This time there was nothing there. Nothing to read as though he was staring into the eyes of a….

Suddenly as a realization comes flooding into his mind instantly Vegeta's eyes go as wide as saucers. This woman. This blonde haired woman standing before him wasn't a woman.

Wasn't even human at all. No it was an android. One of the very same androids that the time traveler had warned him along with the planets greatest heroes about.

But why? Why was she here? Why was she here at Capsule Corp? What had changed since he left this planet almost three years ago?

Did the timeline get changed because of the time traveler intervening? If so then what had changed? It surely couldn't have changed things so drastically. Could it?

Questions that he would have to ponder about later. Right now he has an android to destroy. An android that just stares at him unmoving.

An android that stands before him in nothing but a black sports bra and white panties as though she was someone's plaything.

_Disgusting! Must be the bald headed one's doing._

Shaking these disgusting thoughts away staring deep into 18's eyes seeing nothing within them feeling his lips curling up into a grin slowly Vegeta lowers his fists down to his sides.

" What's the matter android? Scared? You should be."

Suddenly as he sees 18's lips curling upward instantly the grin across Vegeta's face disappears.

" Scared? No i'm more concerned about what Miss Brief's reaction will be. She doesn't like anyone destroying the property. It's gonna be hard to explain why a tombstone that reads here lies the prince of all dorks is in the middle of her backyard."

Unable to keep the scowl from coming across his face closing his eyes for a brief moment turning to look back towards 18 a smirk forms across Vegeta's face.

" That's real cute. You think you're so damn funny huh android? Your nothing but bolts and nuts ..."

" And you're nothing but a mistake. An abomination to the universe. In fact I'll let you in on a little secret. My boyfriend and i have a bet going on how many times you were dropped on your head as a baby."

" Enough! It's time that you become scrap metal!"

Rolling her eyes letting out a sigh slowly 18 flexes the fingers on her right hand as she locks eyes with Vegeta.

_That was soooo original. Oh brother! Can't this guy come up with something fresh?_

Keeping her eyes trained on Vegeta instantly as she hears him letting out a shout while the ground below her starts to shake below her bending down her knees slightly 18 narrows her eyes at him.

_Come on. Just a little bit more you pampered manchild._

Keeping perfectly still watching in total silence the darkened sky above light up with lighting strikes suddenly as she sees a golden glow erupts around Vegeta's body a grin forms across 18's face.

_Bingo!_

With lighting fast speed bursting from her spot just as she sees him opening up his eyes to stare in her direction rearing back 18 smashes her right fist viciously into Vegeta's stomach causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as a mouthful of blood is seen being spit out of his mouth upon contact. Blood that splatters against the ground as 18 pulls back her fist and steps a few feet back as Vegeta drops down to his knees before her clutching his stomach.

Seeing his eyes coming up to stare at her without any hesitation rearing back 18 backhands Vegeta viciously across the face sending him soaring through the air and crashing into the grass on his side causing a large dirt path to form across the grass.

Gritting his teeth struggling to his knees rearing back Vegeta coughs up a mouthful of blood on the dirt before suddenly without having a chance to react his eyes go wide when he feels a hand clutching his throat tightly.

Grasping the throat of the prince of all saiyans tightly within her hand with little effort slowly 18 lifts Vegeta off from the ground.

" Listen closely Vegeta and listen well because I'm only going to say this once. You can't defeat me. You may believe that you have been entitled to power since birth but you are nothing to me.

If i so wished, I could turn you into nothing but a memory but I will spare your life this one time. Not because of the title you had been given.

No because unlike you, I have something worth fighting for. I have something worth living for. Can you say the same?"

Lowering him slowly to the ground releasing her hold around his throat just as his feet hit the ground in a sudden move rearing back 18 delivers a vicious uppercut that lands clean against Vegeta's jaw causing his head to snap back and his body to go flying back first to the ground with a hard thud.

Keeping her eyes trained on the downed saiyan as she slowly watches the golden aura around Vegeta's body disappear and his hair color to go back to normal nodding her head in satisfaction turning on her heels slowly 18 makes her way back towards the Capsule Corp building.

" Prince of all saiyans oh please! Prince of all dorks is more like it."


End file.
